


Ghost things

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Based on episode where Sougo was a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sougo just feels useless.
Relationships: Tenkuuji Takeru/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 3





	Ghost things

“Welcome.” Takeru spoke not looking at him directly.

“I-this ghost thing sucks..”Sougo said.

“Akari and I are almost done fixing the machine,to get you noticeable.” Takeru said gesturing with his tools to Akari,who smiled awkwardly.

Tougo looked over the blueprint which made Takeru flip it over.

“Maybe,wait are your house and we’ll call your friends.” Takeru suggested.

Tougo frowned.”No one can hear or see me,what’s the point.”

“To watch th-“

“And see Geiz struggle on my behalf,uncle forgetting things without me and Tyumki asking for bad help.”

“I get what you mean, I really do.” Takeru said starting straight into his eyes. He went back to work with a cheery tone.

“It’s not permanent,don’t worry.”  
————————————  
A week passed by of exploring various parts in japan.

He came across a villian with a blue Kamen rider fighting.

‘Sougo?’

Sougo ignored the voice and went to the Kamen Rider fight.

Once Kamen rider finished he turned to Sougo.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“I want to lend you my power.”

“You what?”

“I want to help my friends,I’m tired of being like this, useless king.” Sougo voice sadden.

“Your alive.”

“I was also Kamen Rider.”

“You think I need your help?” Makato sniggered.

“I want to do something for them..”

Makato looked thoughtful.  
————————————

Sougo stopped walking to the voice and his wrist feels,warm.

“Sougo,where are you? We have to test out the machine!”

Sougo looked around him while holding his wrist.

“Come by the hospital when your done and tell Nii-San to pick up radish.”

Sougo about to speak but Takeru interrupted him.

Please,dont be bitter,It’s gets worst if your angry ghost.


End file.
